


Too bad! Too hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forced Relationship, Helpless magnus bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oblivious, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus had not known his dad from his childhood but when he grew up later he got to know his father! The Asmodeus Bane. One of the most powerful person. Owner of edom enterprises.And Magnus was his only child left to pass on his legacy. Magnus was 14 when his mother and father decided to get back together. And Magnus wanted nothing more than his mother's happiness.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Too bad! Too hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings!!!!

Magnus had not known his dad from his childhood but when he grew up later he got to know his father! The Asmodeus Bane. One of the most powerful person. Owner of edom enterprises.  
And Magnus was his only child left to pass on his legacy. Magnus was 14 when his mother and father decided to get back together. And Magnus wanted nothing more than his mother's happiness.  
They slowly got to know eachother and his mother seemed to be happy. He started to have his father-son only time with asmodeus. But they were all really innocent for him. He did not know that his father has other intentions for him. Asmodeus was really touchy feely he thought.  
He brought him gifts, took him to stores... Everything was best for him.  
When he was 15 asmodeus decided to teach him about the business so he can take over later... Magnus job became very hard with managing the school as he would have graduated from school and will have to study business management so he can take over the edom enterprises.  
Asmodeus used to ask him to attend some board meetings which he did not like at first but after meeting people who were as powerful as his father had him thinking to be friendly with them for the benefit of the company.  
And then asmodeus' behaviour started to change when he told his father that he might like a boy... He Met him over the week.  
Asmodeus usually used to hug but then started to feel him sensually... Though magnus never encouraged his advance asmodeus never took no for an answer.  
He would ask magnus do weird things for him... Which magnus had doubt about but then he ignored it.  
It wasn't until Magnus' birthday week when his mother has gone to some of her friends house for a reunion party. When he and asmodeus were alone in the house when asmodeus sneeked into his room and forced himself on magnus.  
When magnus tried to fight him he became abusive and threatened magnus. That night Magnus lay lifeless in his bed.  
When his mother came to him next day he couldn't tell her anything and said he was not feeling well and did not want to celebrate his birthday.  
But asmodeus convinced his mother to let it slide and he said he will give him a birthday gift later that day.  
This thing continued... Everytime magnus wanted to scream and call for help he was helpless and couldn't call. His father would always come to his bed weekly or monthly. To release his tension. And Magnus disgusted his father and what he did to him.  
It was one of those night.... Magnus was scared and nervous he wanted to run from the house or go into hiding but couldn't go, as he didn't have enough money and a place to go somewhere.  
Magnus sighed deeply, and trudged his way to the bathroom, hoping that a short shower would calm him down. The boy climbed into the tub, and let the hot water wash over his body, the warmth of it soothing him until it gave him the valor to finally go to bed. 

Magnus left the washroom with warm pajamas on, while he dried his hair off with a towel. He had expected his father to already be waiting for him, but the sight of his empty room foolishly filled him with a sense of peace. He tossed the towel onto a pile of dirty laundry, and climbed into his warm bed, shutting his eyes, and letting himself drift off as his worry ebbed away. 

It seemed as though he had shut his eyes for just a few seconds, before the familiar sound of approaching footsteps jolted him awake. Magnus stared up at the ceiling, his fingers curling around his blankets as he heard the sound of his door slowly creaking open. 

“Magnus,” his father purred. “You’re not asleep, are you?” 

In the blink of an eye, Asmodeus was by Magnus’s side, and the unexpected speed of it made Magnus jump. Asmodeus dragged the blankets off of his son’s body, exposing him to the cold air, and began to climb on top of him. Magnus shrank away from his father, and he propped himself up on his elbows, his quivery voice stuttering, “N-not tonight dad, I’m s-sleepy...” 

Asmodeus looked down at his son’s wide, desperate eyes, tilting his head at Magnus’s excuse. “Sleepy?” he echoed, a sinister grin spreading across his face to reveal long, sharp teeth. 

“Then I’ll just have to wake you up.” 

Asmodeus fumbled with the brim of his pants, leaning closer towards his son as he fiddled with the fly. In a feeble attempt to push the older man away from him, Magnus pressed a small hand against Asmodeus’s chest, though it became progressively more difficult as his vision began to blur with tears. Magnus blinked the tears out of his eyes, so that they dripped down his cheeks instead, and continued his futile rejection; “D-Dad, not tonight, I don’t want to, I don’t—” 

Though, much to his dismay, Magnus’s whines fell on deaf ears. Asmodeus already had his cock out, beads of precum sitting atop the head, which he impatiently pushed against Magnus’s rosy cheek. Magnus sniffled and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping his father would give up. His wishes were left unanswered, as Asmodeus reached around and grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of Magnus’s head, yanking on it and jerking his head around to face him again. Magnus let out a cry of pain, which was quickly silenced by Asmodeus, who crammed his cock past his son’s parted lips, and deep into his soft, warm mouth. Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise, showing off his cat like irises. He let out muffled gags as his father forced his head forwards, further and further down his cock. Magnus grabbed his dads wrist, trying to pull his hands away from his hair, though his grip was weakening by the second, due to the amount of oxygen that Asmodeus was withholding from him. 

Asmodeus, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the way his cock bulged against his son’s long, slender throat, and he only pulled out so he could see Magnus’s small neck constrict as he gasped for air. 

Magnus panted, his brain buzzing with a copious amount of thoughts, while the taste of his father lingered in the back of his throat. He flinched as he was brought back to reality by Asmodeus slapping his length against the side of his face, all while commanding, “Use your hands.” Magnus glanced up at his dad with confused eyes, to which Asmodeus interpreted as him needing more instruction. “You can take my dick in better if you steady it with your hands,” Asmodeus explained in a hushed voice, chuckling as he watched Magnus’s face flush a rosy pink at his vulgar words. Magnus’s trembling fingers wrapped around his dad’s cock, though his hands were still so small, that they could not wrap around the whole length. Asmodeus smirked as he pet Magnus’s soft, fair hair, while murmuring, “That’s it — you’re learning.” Magnus parted his lips, which were glossy with drool, and bright pink from the blood that rushed to them due to Asmodeus’s prior, forced entry. He pushed his petite mouth onto his dad’s cock, though he could only take in the head before he stopped. Though he did not go far enough to please Asmodeus, his pouty lips suckled cutely, and he looked up at his father with big, doe-like eyes, which glistened with tears under the faint moonlight that had been seeping in through the curtains. 

In that moment, with his silk shirt sliding down one arm to reveal a milky shoulder, with his disheveled, duck-fluff hair sticking up, and with his teary eyes, Magnus seemed utterly irresistible. 

Asmodeus pulled out of his son’s mouth, watching as, for an instant, a strand of saliva connected the tip of his cock to the lips of the boy, before breaking off into nothingness. Asmodeus took in a deep breath, before he shoved at Magnus’s shoulder, throwing him down onto his back. Magnus let out a yell of surprise, and flinched as his father took both of his slender wrists in just one large hand, and pinned them above his head. 

Asmodeus used his other hand to slide Magnus’s sweatpants off, then hooked one hand under the younger boy’s knee, forcing it up so that it stayed out of the way. In between shaky sobs that wracked his body, Magnus wailed, “Get off me, get off me! You’re going to wake mom up—!” 

Once again, Magnus’s words did not register into Asmodeus’s brain, for the blood had been roaring in his ears, and rushing to his dick, hardening it beyond what little restraint he had left. “Y-you’re hurting me!” Magnus continued to weep, “My wrists hurt...”  
With his cock standing tall, Asmodeus positioned himself at Magnus’s entrance. Without another word, Asmodeus shoved himself into Magnus’s body, immediately feeling his son’s warm walls close comfortably around himself. Magnus’s cries turned into choked gasps, and his slender frame jerked and twitched with the shock of the sudden entry. 

Asmodeus pushed forwards, willing to see his entire cock disappear into Magnus. He was further motivated by his son’s body itself, for it seemed as though the deeper Asmodeus pushed, the tighter Magnus felt around him, urging him to go faster, to go deeper. Magnus’s whimpery moans filled the room, mingling beautifully with the vicious creaking of the bed, creating a song that Asmodeus would have loved to play on repeat. Asmodeus had let go of his wrists, leaving behind fresh bruises, to instead grab the slight dips of Magnus’s thin waist. He used his newfound grip to pull and push Magnus along his cock. Magnus’s toes curled, and drool slid down the side of his open mouth, as he hiccuped, “t-too fast— it hurts—”  
So cute, Asmodeus thought, leaning forwards and latching his lips onto Magnus’s neck. The younger boy felt his breath catch in his throat, as his father roughly licked and sucked his delicate skin. As expected, when he finally pulled away, a bright purple bruise had already begun to blossom. Asmodeus was satisfied— his ownership had been marked onto son. 

Magnus’s shaky arms desperately wrapped around his father’s neck, just so he had something to cling onto. The man watched as the skin around Magnus’s stomach ever so slightly bulged with the outline of his girthy cock. When he pushed against his stomach, Magnus responded by arching his back, and letting out a high-pitched moan. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Asmodeus panted, watching his son’s hips grind in slow, sluggish circles around his cock. He seemed to be doing it absentmindedly — Asmodeus had trained him well.  
"N-No...” Magnus slurred, glaring weakly at his dad through glassy eyes. “I-I... I hate y—” 

Anger swelled inside Asmodeus’s chest, and before Magnus could finish his spiteful sentence, his father already had his hands wrapped around Magnus’s throat, watching his son’s eyes widen and roll up into his head again, his fleetingly brave face once again fading into an expression of terror. “So, you like that boy more than me?” Asmodeus hissed through gritted teeth, pushing further into Magnus, and listening to his choky groans in response. “Does he feel better than me?” 

Magnus blinked dazedly, just barely processing his father’s sudden, blameful words, and the way his father’s eyes flamed with jealousy. The fear in his heart rekindled, and he clawed at the hands that were clamped around his neck, as he gasped out, “N-no...” 

“Who feels better?” Asmodeus pressed, digging his claws into his son’s neck. “Y-you...” Magnus croaked, his hands clenched into fists so tight, that his knuckles had become stark-white. 

Asmodeus released his grip on the young boy’s neck, and watched with satisfaction as Magnus’s smooth, dainty chest rose and fell with every lungful of air that he took. “Who do you love, Magnus? I want to hear you say it.” 

Magnus’s legs had gone numb, and he slid his exhausted gaze towards his father’s expression. Asmodeus was watching him closely, a wicked smirk already forming on his face, for he knew that Magnus simply could not refuse him. 

“... you,” Magnus finally complied, unable to produce any more tears, and instead, laying under his father emotionlessly. “I love you the most, father.” 

Those docile words sent jolts of complacency up Asmodeus’s spine, and he let out a soft sigh as finally, warm pumps of his seed left his cock, and began to fill Magnus. Before he was finished, Asmodeus squelched out and held his cock by Magnus’s mouth. Magnus, too tired to even try and guard himself, simply laid there and allowed his dad to decorate his face with his come, feeling the hot strands of opaque semen drape themselves over his bangs, his tear-stained cheeks, every divet of his face, then finally, into his open mouth, which he was too drained to even close. Asmodeus emptied his cock onto Magnus’s tongue, pushing his head into his orifice and pleasuring himself through the feeling of his son’s soft tongue swirling around the head of his dick until it was wiped clean. 

Asmodeus panted heavily, his muscles rippling as he pushed himself to sit up, his cock popping out of Magnus’s mouth, and dragging down his son’s torso as he did so. He took a few deep breaths, before he looked down to marvel at the masterpiece he had created. 

Magnus’s eyelids had drooped, giving him a fatigued appearance. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink, which helped the strands of still-damp come contrast against his skin. The boy’s chest fell up and down in shallow, shaky breaths, and his oversized shirt had been pushed up to gather at his collarbones, revealing ribs that were littered with bruises from where Asmodeus had held him down. The superficial cuts in his neck bled very slightly, and the hickey, which proudly proclaimed Magnus as Asmodeus and Asmodeus’s only, had blossomed into a beautiful plum colour. The finger marks on his neck and nearly everywhere else on his body were of similar condition. 

There were bruises all around Magnus’s thighs and as well as his waist, where his father had gripped him so roughly. His knees were pressed together in one final attempt to shield himself, and preserve what little dignity he had left. His battered arms lay uselessly at his sides. 

Asmodeus was mesmerized, silently taking in the sight of his son, until the sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. In a flash, he laid himself on top of Magnus, and pulled the covers over the two, effectively hiding himself. 

“Magnus?” Melati asked. “Were you having a nightmare? I heard you crying.” 

Magnus looked down at his dad, who smiled back up at him, knowing that Magnus would not have the courage to reveal him, or his actions. Magnus’s face burned with shame, and indignation. He opened his mouth, almost choking on the thick come that dripped out. Today would be the day, the day everyone knew why he hated the man so much— 

“I’m okay, mom,” Magnus answered in an empty voice. Asmodeus’s fingers slid up and down his ribs, caressing him as a silent praise, while he hoped that his wife would not decide to use her overprotective motherly instincts. “Ok, sweetheart,” Melati said, quietly shutting the door without incident. 

When he was sure Melati had left, Asmodeus sat back up, and stroked his son’s soft, boy hair. Magnus refused to meet his eyes, and glared quietly at the wall instead. 

“You’re such a good boy,” he crooned, stroking his rosy cheeks with the back of his hand. “I have a meeting with the other board members today, and I want you to be there.” Magnus wiped the side of his mouth, and perked up at the thought of meeting other powerful people. Asmodeus climbed off of him, and fixed his pants as he headed towards the door. It took all of Magnus’s strength to pull his blankets back up over himself. Asmodeus suddenly stopped by the exit, saying over his shoulder, “Oh, I do have one condition, though.” 

Magnus stared at him, feeling a sense of dread as his father’s red eyes flashed with amusement. “You can’t wear any underwear, alright?” Asmodeus chuckled as he left the room. “It makes things easier that way.” 

Magnus bit his lip, as once again, angry tears filled his eyes. He shoved his face into the pillow, still wincing at the various parts of his body that ached with pain. 

He hated his dad.  
As always he cried himself to sleep and felt ashamed of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get mad at me this is a friend's work that I am posting on their wish as they asked me to.


End file.
